Dramatic Crazies
by Ganeshi
Summary: Six months of secrets, lies, and keeping their students in the dark. Ready to come out with it all, this can't possibly end well . . . can it?


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto or anything related to it. It kinda sad really.

Now on with the show!!!

~Dramatic Crazies~

"I don't know if we should do this." Iruka said, getting up to resume his pacing once again.

Kakashi and Iruka had been going together secretly now for six months and on more then one occasion had nearly been caught by the brash blonde and his teammates. Finally after nearly being caught in the act one night at Iruka's they decided enough was enough and that they had to tell their students what was going on.

"It'll be fine, Sasuke won't care, Sakura will squeal a bit then go into a full on rant about something or other, I swear I never know what that girl is talking about, the other day we were talking about honing her taijutsu skills a little more and she started blathering on about Sasuke, that girl needs a reality check, maybe if I forced her together with Naruto-"

"Kakashi," Iruka cut across sharply making Kakashi look at him over the top of his book. "The point, if you would?"

"Ah, yes, the point, Where was I? Ok, now I remember, Sakura with be delighted, and Naruto will just look confused until someone take pity on him and explains it to him." Kakashi said turning back to his book. Iruka gave it a quick look of disgust and continued his relentless pacing.

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door which Iruka all but ran to open. When he did he didn't know whether he should be happy or uneasy so he settled for both, forcing out a smile he always had on reserve for times like these.

Naruto bounded thought the door jumping on his previous sensei yelling happily "IRUKA SENSEI!!" and gave him a big hug. Had Iruka not been a Chuunin he guessed that he'd not have been able to react in time to catch the boy.

"Hey, you guys, I haven't seen you in a long time, how is everything?" he asked with his overly cheery voice, desperately trying to avoid the topic that threatened to surface if nothing else was said. To Iruka's relief Naruto started into highly detailed account of what had happened over the last two weeks.

". . . and then he jumped from a bush to the left of me and tried to gouge my eyes out, but I'm better then he was so I beat him easily as you can tell." Naruto said proudly as if the scratches and bruises on his face didn't exist.

"So did you get the cat back home ok?" Iruka asked, slightly amused at how Naruto could take a simple animal recovery mission and turn it into something extraordinary.

"Of course, he was only a cat and I wrangled him all on my own!" He said proudly.

"You acted as catnip while Sakura and I put it in the cage dobe." Sasuke informed from the corner of the room, rolling his eyes at Naruto's expression.

"You ahou, I caught that cat and you're just jealous!" Naruto said crossing his arms. He looked at Sakura and Kakashi for support but all they did was look away. "You guys are a bunch of critics." He growled sitting down on the couch to sulk.

"So Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, there was something you wanted to tell us." Sakura said as if reminding them that they weren't here for Naruto to brag. The color slid from Iruka's face, he had been dreading this moment. He looked at Kakashi who was smiling and putting his book away.

"Yes, there, is but I'm going to need Iruka to help me explain it." Kakashi laughed mischievously putting an arm around Iruka shoulder to assure him that everything would be fine and that passing out right now wasn't an option as that was what Iruka felt about to do.

"Come, tell meeeee! I don't like waiting!" Naruto whined, and it was true, he was about the least patient ninja in Konoha if not the world.

"Well kids, over the past year Iruka sensei and I have been getting to know each other better, and one thing lead to another and a few months ago we got together. Isn't that right, Iruka-koi?" Kakashi said. The color came rushing back to Iruka's face but it the form of red blotchy patches that scattered his cheeks which only got redder when Kakashi placed a light kiss on it.

"Yes, that's right." Iruka said. A little more confident since nothing had been thrown and no one had yelled. "Kakashi and I have been together for about six months now." He said sliding his arm cautiously around the Jounin's waist.

The two men waited for their students reactions but it turned out to be a longer wait then anticipated. Sakura looked both shocked and overjoyed, Sasuke had come closer to them all, though looked indifferent but you could tell through hat particular glint in his eye that he had definitely _not_ been expecting that, and Naruto had a confused and concentrated expression on his face.

After a minute or two he looked up, eyes wide in shock. "You . . . you two are-are . . . OH MY GOD!" he yelled.

"Naruto calm down it's not that bad." Iruka said calmingly.

"It's not . . . not that BAD? This is, it's, oh god! Iruka sensei how? Oh my god, this isn't happening." Naruto wailed starting to cry. Iruka wanted to comfort the boy but before he could move Naruto had turned and plopped his head down on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh Sasuke why?" he wailed and Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's neck in an attempt at a hug to comfort him. Taken aback Iruka looked at Kakashi who looked worried. This was not normal Uchiha behavior. Kakashi thought about it for a moment and then came to the best conclusion he could practically yelled "OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Iruka and Kakashi both lunged for the boys at the same time, trying to pry them apart which was damn near impossible since the two weren't letting go of each other. Finally the two were ripped apart and taken to opposite sides of the room.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Iruka asked frantically, checking the boy over for any signs of damage that weren't previously there while Naruto tried to squirm from his grip. On the other side of the room Kakashi scowled at Sasuke, pulled out a spray bottle (from where I have no clue, but he's a ninja so he's just good like that.) and squirted Sasuke in the face with it.

"Bad Sasuke, you don't attempt strangulation on a teammate, bad!" Kakashi scolded. Sasuke swatted the bottle away which earned him another squirt in the face as he too, tried to escape.

Eventually both boys broke from the teachers grips and ran too each other. Naruto jumped into Sasuke, flinging his arms around his neck and buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder almost like a shy little kid. Sasuke stroked the blonde's hair slowly as he attempted to calm him down.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I'm right here." He whispered soothingly.

Kakashi and Iruka both exchanged odd glances as the looked from the two boys to a horrified Sakura and back again.

"When were you going to tell us?" Kakashi and Iruka both asked indignantly.

"Tell you what?" Naruto asked, raising his head from Sasuke's shoulder.

"This! What the heck is this? How come I didn't know this was going on?" Kakashi exclaimed pointing at the boys.

"How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell us? When did this all start . . ." Iruka asked, really putting a meaning to the common game of twenty questions.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sasuke growled impatiently.

"About you two damn it!" Kakashi said.

"Does it matter, you two didn't tell us!" Naruto said.

"It matters a lot!" Iruka stated. Within a few short minutes the silly little argument had turned into a full scale riot between Sasuke and Naruto, and Kakashi and Iruka when some very crude and sloppy insults were thrown from both sides but the real fun began when someone thought it smart to add weapons to the mixture.

Within seconds there was an intense battle raging between Kakashi and Sasuke who were both trying to protect the one they loved while Iruka, Naruto and Sakura stood along side and watched it.

Finally after both Sasuke and Kakashi were sufficiently worn out, Iruka and Naruto stepped into to stop the fighting before they both killed themselves. Some comforting and encouraging words were said and Sasuke and Kakashi continued to throw triumphant glares at each other convinced that he had beat the other.

"Come on guys; let's go get some ramen ne? Sakura would you like to join . . . us?" Iruka asked wondering where Sakura had gone.

"She's probably already there." Naruto said; eager to get some food.

"Naruto I highly doubt that but if we see her on the way we can invite her." Iruka smiled at him and the four of them left for Ichiraku's.

Meanwhile, Sakura who had had her fill of excitement for one day went home and laid on her bed thinking about everything that just happened. Her final thought before she fell asleep was 'and they think I'm dramatic.'

!THE END!

And that was all she wrote KakaIru/IruKaka fans! This was first attempt at someting like this so it probably isn't that great.


End file.
